CountryHumans
Countryhumans or sometimes CountryHumans refers to a Russian fandom based around characters portrayed as humans but with Sphere heads and a human body. It is based around Hetalia, an anime series, Polandball, an Internet meme created back in 2009 which the Countryhumans fandom is heavily based on towards Polandball due to it’s Spherical appearances, and Scandinavia and the World (2009), due to each character portrayed with human bodies. Since its first appearance on the Internet in mid-2017 and later into it’s fame in the ending of the year 2018, the fanbase has had it’s subject and is well-known to Controversy due to its Romantic[disambiguation needed]relationships between historical and modern-day countries, most notably, the USSR x Third Reich shippings. Many users, especially Polandball users, call Countryhumans as a “Disgrace to History.” Countryhumans has had many spinoffs including Planethumans, characters as planets, Socialmedia humans, characters portrayed based on Social Media applications, and Flagheads, which portrays characters with actual Rectangular heads based on the size of a countries’ flag. As of today, the fanbase is on to celebrate Independence days, Historical events, and comedy. Many of these comics contains Politics jokes, for example the Mexico–United States border, or use of Foreign relations between countries. Background The term, “Countryhumans” (Country-humans) may been around since it was first used in November of 2014Originally from a Journal on DeviantArt where the Author themselves, discuss about his hatred towards a fandom called “Countryhumans”. Believed that they were criticizing Hetalia (2009). Link: http://fav.me/d877dzi , three years before the establishment of Countryhumans. Many users use the term, “Countrypeople” as another term for those who participated on the fandom. Sorry to say this but...... Russia isn't the first Countryhumans character! It is believed that a user by the name of ”Country Humans” originally created the term on July 18, 2014 on Facebook (2004), with an artwork of both Argentina & Chile hugging each other. The characters, on the other hand, are similar to the Hetalia style instead of rounded heads. Countryhumans originated came from Argentina, but later went into English-Speaking sites where the fandom grew over the past years, and later into other languages such as Spanish and Chinese. As of today, Coutnryhumans is popular in English, Spanish, Russian, Polish, & Arabic.1 Many circulated that the fandom was first started on the Russian site, VK, back in December of 2017, but others circulated that a YouTube user by the name of “Splinus” posted a Video titled “KinjaBang MEME (OLD)” on November 18, 2017, featuring Japan, China, South Korea, and North Korea, while the song “KinjaBang” by Troyboi plays on the Background of the video. It was also notice that a YouTube titled, "I hate this so much aaaaa ft. my sleep paralysis demons" featuring "Countryhumans" with Parentheses, as it was uploaded on 20 April, 2017 featuring Italy, Germany, Canada, UK, Japan, Nazi Germany, Russia, USSR, & France. Beginning in Mid-2018 and later in the Beginning of the year 2019, the fandom would increase it’s popularity on Social Media such as Instagram, DevantArt, and on YouTube. The fanbase is popular in South America, due to Brazil and Argentina being known in the Fandom, Canada, Mexico, South Korea, and some countries in Europe. Themes & Characters Russia Russia is represented from the fandom as the "main character" of the fandom partly due to the fandom being Russian and originally came from Russia. The character is represented by Artists as an Alcoholic, mainly because Russia consumes Vodka the most, making Russia the 4th Country to Consume Alcohol.1 Some can represent Russia as a Homophobic, because of how strict LGBT rights are in Russia, but in most cases would be later classified as a Homosexual due to its Relationships between the U.S. The Character can be portrayed as a Suicidal or depressed due to the Suicide Rate being a Social Issue in the country. America (USA) America is represented from the fandom as their most popular character, partly due to the English version of the fan-base. The character is represented mainly as a Homosexual due to the countries’ homosexuality. In most recent years, the character is seen as an Uneducated person, a racist, and a person into politics. Other Countries Similar to Poland ball, Country-humans is known for it’s Portrayal to other countries. In most cases, most of the characters can be seen as someone in their everyday lives. For example, South Korea is seen as the character whose a fan of K-Pop, due to the genre being popular and was first founded in South Korea. Japan is seen as a Schoolgirl & a Furry who enjoys Anime and modern-day activities. China could be seen as a person who enjoys culture, mainly with the Chinese Culture, but the character is nostalgically used to be seen as a person who eats Dogs, Cats, or any animal that can be cooked. Germany is seen as a hard-worker, Canada is seen as a welcoming person who enjoys being liberal and a Lumberjack, but in most cases, could be seen as the character who kills Seals for fur. (Also known as Seal Hunting) Australia is seen as a Zookeeper, while appearing on artworks, Australia is hatred towards an Emu, notably, the Emu War. Colombia is seen into Cumbia, a Music Genre first introduced and popular in Colombia and it's production of Coffee. Controversy In the beginning of 2018, while the fandom was growing into an Internet popularity, Relationships between countries were growing. Many of these ships were Offensive or unacceptable to viewers. For example, both the Nazi Germany (Third Reich), & the USSR were two popular characters to be shipped, and were also known for its dark & disturbing history. Many people compared both Countryhumans & Gacha Life'''Gacha Life '''refers to a Software app created by Lunimate in 2017. The app is used to create characters & use them as Mini-Movies on Social Media. The Fandom itself is known for its Controversy due to Underage Pregnancy videos, it's behavior like: Satanism, Murder, Rape, Kidnappings, etc. due to its same Relationships between each other with it's controversial ideals. References СountryHumans Category:Everything